Out of the Dark
by moonchaser1
Summary: Forced into a world of darkness, a certain superstar struggles to regain her sight. Will she find a new appreciation for another and will she recover? (Completed)
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story. I am just borrowing them for a little fun.

Part One  
  
Darkness.  
  
That's the first thing she noticed. Everything is dark. That must be because her eyes were still closed. No energy to open them yet.  
  
Sounds.  
  
Muffled at first, but becoming more distinct. There were soft voices, the sound of people's footsteps, and equipment beeping. Gradually, the voices became more clear to her, familiar even.  
  
Pain.  
  
"Ugh", she thought. As her senses cleared even more, the pain hit her all at once. Her head filled with a burning sensation, tingling all over and throbbing. Her back ached. Gingerly, she lifted her hands up to her temples in a weak attempt to thwart the pain.  
  
"Lita?" a worried voice asked. She heard the footsteps close in and she felt a hand caress her cheek.  
  
"Humph," was her weak reply, before she found her voice. "Matt, is that you? Where am I?" she said groggily. She attempted to sit up but a sharp pain shot through her middle. Bad move.  
  
"Whoa, there", came Jeff's soft southern accent. "Bad move. I don't think you're ready for that yet".  
  
"Lita, you're in a hospital," Matt stated. "Just lie back and relax. They're taking good care of you".  
  
Just then she realized she still hadn't opened her eyes. And she knew why. There were two large bandages over them. She couldn't open her eyes. "What happened to me?" she asked.  
  
"Palumbo and O'Haire", came Jeff's terse response. "They clocked you in the backstage area after your match with Torrie Wilson."  
  
Lita felt the fear rise in her chest. Her eyesight. Why she couldn't see. Instinctively, she raised her hands to her eyes, but Matt caught her hands and clasped them in his.  
  
"Lita," Matt continued. "Do you remember anything about what happened?"  
  
"Yes... I do. I won my match with Torrie. I wondered where you guys were and why you didn't come out to celebrate with me. But I figured you must have gotten distracted preparing for your upcoming match".  
  
"We got distracted, all right." Jeff explained. "More like locked in our dressing room. Those jerks blocked our door with the sound equipment so we couldn't get out".  
  
Lita continued, "I was walking back through the backstage area to return to the dressing room when they stopped me. They were taunting me, circling me like vultures" she said, remembering the details  
now vividly. "They were jealous that you two won the tag belts away from them. Sean said that it wasn't right and that they would just have to send you two a message that they want their titles back. They said I would be the delivery girl". Her voice was shaky as she relayed what happened.  
  
Lita heard Matt swear softly under his breath while Jeff just sighed.  
  
"Why can't I see? Please tell me it's going to be ok!" she said suddenly, her voice rising.  
  
"Sshh, Lita it will be fine", Matt said releasing her hands and cupping her cheeks in his hands.  
  
"Lita, they attacked you with chairs. Do you remember that?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"You were in the hallway headed back towards our locker room. They were hitting you and you were fighting back the best you could. You were pushed into the janitor's cart. One of them picked up a bottle  
and hit you across the forehead with it. The doctor said it must have been an ammonia based cleaner and it has irritated your eyes pretty bad." Jeff reached out and patted her leg as he sat down at the foot of her bed.  
  
"...And her doctor is very happy to see his patient awake" came the sound of a new voice in the room. Matt and Jeff turned to address the doctor. "Lita, I'm Dr. Patton. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Like I was ambushed by two overgrown, no-talent apes" came the reply.  
  
"Well, the boys were right. You certainly do have spunk", said Dr. Patton matter of factly. "Lita, you have two cracked ribs, a few lacerations and what I would imagine to be a horrible headache. All of which will heal just fine in time. Now..."  
  
"What about my eyes?" Lita interrupted, the fear rising once again.  
  
"You did have an industrial strength cleaner splashed into your eyes. When you were brought in we flushed your eyes well, and I put the bandages on to give your eyes plenty of time to heal without the light interfering. I want you to keep those on for a week and we'll see how you are next Friday morning."  
  
"See how she is?" Matt inquired. "Her eyes are going to be 100, right Doc?"  
  
"I can't make you a promise, Lita. That wouldn't be the right thing to say. There is a chance that the chemicals have caused some damage to your vision."  
  
"So I could be blind?" she said, her voice cracking slightly.  
  
"No, not necessarily. But it's hard to say right now. Your body, including your eyes, needs to heal. That's why we need you to rest and recuperate".  
  
The room got quiet. After a second, Lita simply said softly, "I want to go home."  
  
Jeff chuckled, "Lita, come on. Didn't you just hear what Dr. Patton said?"  
  
"Actually", said Dr. Patton, "I think we can arrange that Lita."  
  
to be continued.......


	2. Chapter Two

PART TWO  
  
"I can't believe this is happening" Lita said as she rode back to the hotel with Matt and Jeff in the rental car. She spoke the words so softly, she didn't think Matt had heard her.  
  
"Hey now, you heard the Doctor" he said, gently squeezing her hand. "You just need to rest and take it easy for a week." Matt was riding in the back seat with Lita while Jeff drove them towards the hotel. "Before you know it, you'll be back to your old self in no time"  
  
"That's right, sweetie", Jeff said, glancing at Lita in the rear view mirror, then locking eyes with Matt. "We need you back 100. Team Extreme is a three-man team. Well, two guys and a gorgeous redhead anyway."  
  
Lita smiled at Jeff's comment. He was happy to see her smile again.  
  
Matt and Jeff had talked to Dr. Patton privately back at the hospital while Dr. Patton's aids prepared Lita's release papers. He had agreed to send her home to rest provided someone was with her to serve as caretaker. Lita's recovery now relied on how much rest she got, and he surmised she wouldn't be content stuck in the hospital. Both young men had assured him that taking her home to rest would not be a problem. A phone call to Vince secured them the time off they needed to be with Lita. Jeff had to promise Vince though that one of them would be available to do Smackdown, should the need arise. Vince had told him not to worry and to take good care of Lita. He  
would call should he need them.  
  
Jeff turned into the hotel parking lot, found a spot up front, and shut the engine off. Jumping out of the car, he opened Lita's door.  
  
"Wait here, I'll go see if they have a wheelchair," he said, turning to head inside.  
  
"No way" Lita replied. "Jeff, I'm blind, not lame. I can make it if you guys lead the way."  
  
"You sure?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yes. I will not let this beat me. I am perfectly capable of walking into a hotel". Lita said, pulling herself up out of the backseat. She winced in pain as her ribs were jostled in the movement. Matt's arms were around her waist in a flash.  
  
"You are amazing," he said simply. He knew better than to try to carry her weight any more than she would let him. Lita was the most determined woman he had ever met.   
  
"Thanks" Lita hesitantly took a step away from the car. Her ribs ached, but she figured that was the least of her worries right now.  
  
"Go ahead with her Matt" Jeff said. I'll get our bags and be right up. Jeff headed around the back of the car.  
  
How strange it was to think about each step forward. Not knowing what obstacles would be in the way. She felt helpless and angry with herself at the same time. But she was determined to put on a positive front for Matt and Jeff. She wouldn't show weakness. She  
had to appear strong, even though she was far from it. But with Matt's arm securely around her waist, and his verbal coaching, Lita made her way into the hotel and up to her room.  
  
to be continued................


	3. Chapter Three

PART THREE  
  
"Hey Lita, are you still sleeping?" came a soft voice. Lita had been sleeping lightly, the effects of the medicine Dr. Patton had given her beginning to wear off and rouse her from sleep.  
  
"Hmm, no. I'm awake now Jeff." she replied.  
  
Jeff lightly brushed a stray hair from her face. "You've got to be hungry. How about we grab a bite to eat on the way to the airport? Our flight leaves in three hours".  
  
Lita smiled slightly at the thought of getting to go home. And she was feeling a little hungry. "Oh, are you in need of some entertainment?" she asked.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"The sight of me trying to eat a meal in public. Not on your life Rainbow-boy. I don't have the hang of this blindness thing yet." Lita was trying to keep her tone light, but was struggling. The truth was she would be totally embarrassed to attempt a task as simple as eating a meal in front of Matt and Jeff, never mind  
untelling how many strangers. She could picture people staring at her, pitiful looks directed to the poor blind girl.  
  
Jeff had anticipated this would be Lita's answer, and he was ready for her. "I figured you'd be stubborn about this. That's why I took the liberty of getting you something now. Here, hold out your hands".  
  
"Is it alive? Jeff Hardy, you better not gross me out" she played along, tentatively holding out her hands.  
  
Jeff placed a Hershey bar in her left hand, and a small bag of Doritos in her right. They were Lita's favorite, although usually forbidden, junk foods.  
  
Lita smiled. "Thanks Jeff. You do know how to treat a girl."  
  
"Anything for you babe".  
  
to be continued....


	4. Chapter Four

PART FOUR  
  
The trip to the airport and the flight itself had gone pretty smoothly. Matt had served as a guide for Lita, walking her through the crowded terminal with his arm around her waist. Jeff had flanked her right side, carrying Lita's carry-on bag. Four hours later, Lita  
was sitting at her kitchen table, a glass of water before her that Matt had brought her.  
  
"I can't thank you enough for everything you guys are doing for me"  
  
"Lita, you know we'd do anything for you", Matt said, watching her while he busied himself about her kitchen. Jeff had left a short while ago to go to the boys' home in nearby Cameron to get a few items for them. They had decided to both stay with Lita for the week at her home. They figured she would be more comfortable at her own place rather than at one of theirs.  
  
"Yeah, I know. Sometimes I wonder why though."  
  
Matt took a moment and just stared at her before responding. Sometimes he just didn't understand her. Didn't she know she was a beautiful person? She was beautiful physically, but more importantly, she was a wonderful person on the inside too. She was   
funny, outgoing, sensitive and probably the strongest willed person he'd ever met. If she set her mind to something, look out. Matt opened his mouth to say what he was thinking, but froze. "Lita, you don't realize just how special you are", he said simply instead.  
  
Lita smiled, dropping her head as she felt her cheeks blush slightly. She reached out to her glass to take a drink of water. But she misjudged the distance and knocked the glass over, sending it rolling off the table and crashing onto the floor. Water flooded the  
table, Lita's lap, and the floor. Lita jumped up, knocking over her chair. "Dangit" she muttered, reaching around helplessly for a towel or anything to stop the water.  
  
"Lita, Lita, stop and don't move around" Matt instructed, springing into action with his towel.  
  
"There's glass everywhere, you'll cut yourself". But Lita never heard him. When the water spilled, it was like a waterfall of emotions was let loose too. She felt angry, helpless, and lost all at the same time. She wanted so badly to fix the mistake, to do something as simple as clean up after herself. She ran her hands  
over the table, feeling for the water, as if her fingers would be enough to absorb the liquid. She didn't hear the glass crunching under her shoes as she moved around the table. "I got it, I'll fix it" she cried. Her bandages absorbed the tears that were surely  
falling.  
  
Matt saw her distress and immediately went to her side, catching her arms and pulling her into his embrace. "Sshh, hold still" he soothed, stroking her hair.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" she whispered, crying softly.  
  
"It's alright. Let's move into the living room, away from this glass" he said as he led her to the living room and helped her get settled on the couch.   
  
"Are you ok? Are you cut anywhere?" Matt asked, lifting her arms and looking her over for injury.  
  
"No, no I'm fine" Lita sniffled. "I just hate this so much! Matt, I have never felt so helpless in my whole life. I don't know what came over me. I don't know what to do. I'm..." she stopped suddenly.  
  
"Scared" Matt finished for her. He pulled her close again, soothing her by rubbing her arms slowly up and down. "Lita, you listen to me. In the last 48 hours you have been through a traumatic experience. Your actions are justified. It's natural to feel  
scared. I'm scared for you. It kills me to see you have to go through this."  
  
"I just want to wake up and find this was all a bad dream. Matt, what if I do lose my sight? My career, my life as I know it, it would all be over."  
  
"We will cross that bridge when and if we get to it. You have got to focus on the positive here. The doctor said you would most likely recover with no loss of vision. These are mostly preventative," he said, brushing his fingers lightly across her bandaged eyes.  
  
"But," Lita interjected, but Matt stopped her, placing a finger against her soft lips.  
  
"But, when you are feeling scared or unsure, I promise you I will be here for you. Always." Almost as an afterthought, he added "Jeff and I both will be here for you".  
  
Lita sighed, feeling more secure, especially with Matt's arms around her. "Thank you" she whispered. The words Matt spoke warmed her like she'd never felt before. She reached up then, feeling Matt's  
whiskers, and tipped her head up to kiss him lightly on the cheek. She then rested her head back on his chest, sinking into his arms.  
  
Just then, the door opened. "Luuucccyyy, I'm home!" Both Matt and Lita jumped, caught off guard by the sudden motion. Jeff's silly grin faded immediately as he saw Lita and Matt on the couch. It was obvious that something had gone wrong.  
  
"Jeff, you scared me to death," Lita said, sitting up straighter.  
  
"What's wrong?" Jeff asked, anxious to know why Lita had been upset.  
  
"Nothing a warm bath can't cure" Lita said. I think I'll go upstairs now and find my way to the bathroom.  
  
Matt stood to help Lita upstairs. He turned around to Jeff as he walked Lita towards the stairs and silently mouthed "I'll tell you later". Jeff nodded in understanding.  
  
to be continued..........


	5. Chapter Five

PART FIVE  
  
The next few days passed by fairly uneventfully. Jeff did his best to entertain Lita while she rested, while Matt made sure she had everything she needed. Matt smiled as he looked through the kitchen doorway into the living room where Lita and Jeff were. He could   
swear he heard Lita laugh. Wanting to see what had lifted her spirits, he ventured closer to the door.  
  
Lita was reclined on the couch, with her feet propped up on the coffee table. Jeff was sitting in the floor, with several little bottles around him. Matt saw that he was painting her toenails. They were laughing because Jeff had captured Lita's foot and was tickling her mercilessly.   
  
"Are you going to let my brother get away with that Lita? Matt inquired.  
  
Lita grabbed her sore ribs, which were aggravated by her laughter. But it felt too good to giggle again. "I would slap him with this pillow but I don't want red polish all over my carpet" she replied. Jeff burst into laughter then, rolling back onto the carpet.  
  
"What" Lita asked, not getting what was so funny. "What?" she asked again. "Oh no! Jeff what color did you paint my toenails?"  
  
"Lita, you always said you liked all the colors I use on my hair. I just thought I'd help you express your artistic side", Jeff laughed.  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
"Don't worry Lita" Matt said. "I think he did a very nice job. Green and purple are Team Extreme colors after all".  
  
"JEFF!" Lita cried, but her smile said she wasn't really  
angry. "How could you take advantage of me like that!"  
  
"I'm sorry Lita. I couldn't resist. I was planning to take it off and do them right for you." Jeff was having a hard time getting the words out he was grinning so wide. "It did get the response I hoped for though".  
  
"Why you little..." then she had a better idea. "I think I'll keep my purple and green toes, thank you. Now, give me your hands. It's YOUR turn, Jeff Hardy".  
  
"What? No way, babe. You can't see where you're painting!"  
  
"Oh, come on. Pleeeeaaasseee. I thought you were fearless, Hardy."  
  
"Oh, don't even go there girl", Jeff said, plopping up beside her on the couch. "You know I can't back down from a challenge".  
  
Matt turned around with a smile, heading back into the kitchen. He was so glad to see Lita's spirit returning. As their voices faded, he heard her say, "I think blue and orange would be a good start......."   
  
to be continued...........


	6. Chapter Six

PART SIX  
  
"Hey, girl, how are you feeling?"  
  
Lita sat up on her bed at the words. She had been lying back on the bed, her feet dangling over the edge.  
  
"Bored completely out of my mind, Matt. I don't think I can take much more rest and relaxation. Can we go out and go four-wheeling or something? I'll drive."  
  
Matt smiled. The old Lita was slowly coming back. But, he could tell by her slumped shoulders that she really was feeling depressed. Her injuries were healing fine, it was her mental state he worried about most now. Although she tried to hide it, he knew her  
uneasiness about her vision was getting to her.  
  
"Girl, your driving skills with your normal vision is enough to scare me. Besides, it's just about time for Raw. Don't you want to watch Jeff get some revenge on your behalf?"  
  
"Not funny, Matt" Lita sighed, her voice dropping almost to a whisper. "I can't see it. I may never see it again."  
  
"Hey now", he said, reaching out to her hands and pulling her up to her feet. "Didn't we talk about being positive earlier?" Matt squeezed her hands he was still holding in reassurance.  
  
"Yeah, we did. It's just so hard, you know?"  
  
"Yeah, I do. But I am confident that you will be back to your old self in no time. Tomorrow, as a matter of fact. We fly back to Tampa to see Dr. Patton tomorrow morning you know."  
  
"I think that's why I'm kind of nervous. The not knowing kind of gets to me. I just start thinking that I may never again see the beautiful things I've taken for granted all my life. Like sunrises or sunsets or rainbows. Or even the newest color Jeff puts in his  
hair each week." Lita smiled. "If I get my vision back, I'll never take the beautiful things for granted ever again".  
  
"Then don't dwell on it. This is all going to work out. Let's go downstairs and watch Jeff and Jericho get revenge on those WCW idiots. You will not even believe what kind of plans we have for those morons tonight. You know, I'm kind of glad Vince called  
him back after all."  
  
"Will you do play by play for me?"  
  
"This match is shaping up to be a real slobberknocker" Matt mocked, imitating Jim Ross. He pulled her behind him, heading for the  
downstairs area.  
  
Lita laughed and grabbed his arm with her free hand. "Matt?" she asked?  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Thanks. I am going to be just fine. And next week, I'll kick their WCW butts myself."  
  
"That's my girl!"  
  
to be continued..............


	7. Chapter Seven

PART SEVEN  
  
Lita sat on the examination table, anxious as she and Matt waited on the doctor to come in to see her. It seemed hard to believe that it had been five days since she had been brought into the emergency room  
here.  
  
"A penny for your thoughts"  
  
"Oh, huh?" She asked, snapping out of her fog and looking towards the sound of Matt's voice. "I was thinking about a hundred different things to keep my mind off this. I was thinking I wish Jeff was here with us, that my drivers license expires soon, that I never picked up my dry-cleaning..."  
  
Matt shushed her by placing two fingers over her mouth. "You know what I was thinking?"  
  
"No, what?"  
  
"That when this is over and you can see just perfect, I have a special surprise in mind for you"  
  
"Really?" Lita smiled. "I love surprises. Just what would this surprise be?"  
  
"Now, now. You're not getting it out of me now. You'll just have to wait."  
  
Lita opened her mouth to reply when she heard the door to their room open. Dr. Patton walked in, a nurse at his side.  
  
"Hello Lita," he said. "How have you been doing? Did you get the rest I prescribed?"  
  
"Oh yes," she said. "Matt and Jeff wouldn't let me out of their sight. They made me rest and relax. It wasn't easy though."  
  
"Getting Lita to stay still for ten minutes is usually a challenge, Dr. Patton", Matt added.  
  
Dr. Patton chuckled. "I'm sure it is, Matt. Now, let's get started Lita. I'm sure you're anxious to get back to your normal routine. Let me examine your ribcage and see how your ribs are doing."  
  
"I'll just step out, Lita," Matt said, turning to exit the room. "If you want me too" he added.  
  
"NO! Matt wait. Stay here with me. It's ok". Lita said, reaching out, only to brush at his arm.  
  
"Alright then." Matt seemed relieved to stay with her.  
  
Dr. Patton examined Lita's ribs. Although she still had discomfort, he deemed that her ribs would continue to heal without problem. "Ok, Lita. I'm going to remove your bandages now. Mary, if you don't mind, please dim the lights. I don't want the bright lights to cause Lita any discomfort."  
  
Dr. Patton then picked up a pair of scissors and slowly cut the tape holding the bandages over Lita's eyes. Lita's stomach was turning flip-flops in anticipation.  
  
"Lita, I want you to keep your eyes closed for a moment after I remove the bandages. Then, slowly open your eyes and tell me what you see."  
  
The doctor removed the bandages. Matt moved to stand directly beside the doctor in anticipation. Lita felt the air hit her eyelids that had been trapped close for so long. Slowly, she fluttered her eyelids and then opened her eyes.  
  
to be continued..............................


	8. Chapter Eight

Part Eight  
  
Everything was fuzzy and somewhat gray. She blinked her eyes several times, her tear ducts wetting her dry eyes and bringing things slightly more into focus. After a few seconds, her vision cleared and she was looking directly into the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes she had ever seen.  
  
"Lita?" Matt said softly, an intense look on his face.  
  
"Matt, that blue shirt of yours is my favorite" she stated simply.  
  
"Yes!" he yelled, and immediately went to Lita, enveloping her in a hug that seemed to last forever. Finally backing away, he answered her, "This ought to be your favorite shirt. You bought it for me."  
  
Lita looked past Matt's beautiful eyes to those of her doctor, who had backed away to allow Matt and Lita time to celebrate. "Dr. Patton, I'm literally very happy to see you! I don't know how I'll ever thank you."  
  
"No problem, Lita. That's what we're here for. " Turning to Matt, who was standing next to Lita holding her hand, Dr. Patton continued. "Matt, if you'll give me just another minute, I want to do a few tests on her eyes, then you can take her home."  
  
"She's all yours, Doc."   
  
to be continued...............


	9. Chapter Nine

Part Nine  
  
"Come on, Lita. Let's go. I don't want to be late."  
  
"Matt, it's 4:30 am. Where are we going? And be quiet. You're going to wake up Jeff!" Lita whispered.  
  
"Are you kidding? He could sleep through a hurricane. Come on now," he said, taking her hand and leading her out of the hotel room. "This is your surprise. Besides, it's 4:45", he said. He stopped by the front desk and picked up a picnic basket the clerk had waiting for him.  
  
They walked through the hotel parking lot and onto the beach. The black night sky had started to give itself up as dawn approached. Matt led Lita to a secluded part of the beach, tucked away between the reeds. The crashing ocean waves met with the sounds of the  
squawking gulls, awakening to start their day. Lita spread out their blanket, then sat down. Matt sat down beside her. He opened the picnic basket and handed her an orange juice and bagel, then took the  
same for himself.  
  
"So, Matt. Tell me about my surprise now. Please?" Lita begged in a teasing tone. Lita patted him lightly on the leg.  
  
"There it is, Lita", Matt said, pointing towards the yellow and pink stripes of sunlight that had begun to peek over the horizon, pushing away the darkness. The beautiful streaks of light stretched towards  
them across the water, the reflection on the waves a kaleidoscope of pastels.  
  
Matt brushed a stray hair away from her face, then caressed her cheek with his hand. "You said the other night that you were afraid you'd never see a sunrise again. I wanted you to have that chance. You   
said you didn't want to take things for granted anymore."  
  
Lita sighed, leaning close to Matt, his hands still on her face. "Oh, Matt. This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. You know what else I will never take for granted ever again?" she asked.  
  
"What's that", he whispered leaning even closer, just inches from her now.  
  
"You" she said as she closed the distance between them, kissing him softly.  
  
The End


End file.
